


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [29]
Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"What do you want from me?" Chika watched suspiciously as the boy across from him walked on the edge of the roof.  
"Nothing more than you want from me I guess." Shiba shrugged. "Friendship, company, something interesting in life... after life." He shrugged again.  
"You've betrayed me." Chika folded his hands on his chest.  
"No way." Shiba snorted. " _You_ 've betrayed _me_ , dear friend. You've left me alone to die of boredom! And now that I've become the Butterfly? You don't need me anymore. Or is it that new _friend_ of yours?" Shiba watched the other boy intently.  
"Hey, I didn't _leave_ you! I couldn't bring you into this mess!"  
Shiba shook his head chuckling.  
"It's true! And I can't just leave Shito, you know why!"  
"Yeah, right. You could've done something to that hand of yours a long time ago if you wanted to."  
"I'm not as smart as you!"  
"Yes, you're not." Shiba jumped off the edging of the roof and walked to Chika.  
"Come with me to the Z-Loan! I know Bekko-san can do something about it, you can become normal again! We can work together!" There was definite hope in Chika's eyes. Yes, Shiba has disappointed him great deal, but everyone deserved the second chance, even the murderer his friend has become.  
"Do I want to?" Shiba asked with an arched brow, mere inches away from Chika. "To be normal I mean. You know full well how bored I was."  
"Then you can just work for the Z-Loan with me, Shito and the Gopher."  
"You won't give up that easily, will you?" It wasn't really a question, more of an observation, but Chika shook his head anyway. "Then what will you do to make me come?" Shito's face was dangerously close to Chika's, looking right into his eyes with an ironic smile.  
"I don't know..." Chika's face showed the work process in his brain that was a lot more complicated that the zombie could do. "Like... This?" He squeezed his eyes and kissed Shito who stood with his brows raised for a moment before taking Chika's face into his hands and deepening the kiss.  
"That, I admit, was not something I expected." He said after pulling apart. "That's the thing I like about you, Chika. You're unpredictable, it's never boring with you."  
"See?" Chika was beaming at him. "So, come with me?"  
"I'l... think about it." Shiba answered. And he really did.


End file.
